residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alexus3345
}} |} This is me Your page This is what I have so far. I'll add more information once I figure out what to do with her. The Angel of Terror 00:05, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay if I use another picture when I find one? The Angel of Terror 00:43, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Use four ~, not three. AWpCR hasn't used that as his signature in so long.}} Ashley I have added a lot of information to Ashley's page. Please read it and tell me what you think. The Angel of Terror Conversation: Are you there?-Mr.Secord (talk) 22:26, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm here Alex-Mr.Secord (talk) 22:20, April 7, 2013 (UTC) And I'm waiting-Mr.Secord (talk) 02:58, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Love you too-Mr.Secord (talk) 19:40, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm here-Mr.Secord (talk) 20:52, April 8, 2013 (UTC) It's cool, anyway I'm here-Mr.Secord (talk) 19:12, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Honey?-Mr.Secord (talk) 02:14, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm here sweetness-Mr.Secord (talk) 20:31, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry babe, I'm back-Mr.Secord (talk) 01:09, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry babe I got to go, good night-Mr.Secord (talk) 04:00, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm here too-Mr.Secord (talk) 17:57, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Are you feeling any better? I'm on the chat baby-Mr.Secord (talk) 22:03, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi babe, sorry bout that I was in the bathroom-Mr.Secord (talk) 23:51, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm here-Mr.Secord (talk) 21:32, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Good one-Mr.Secord (talk) 02:14, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi sweetheart-Mr.Secord (talk) 16:14, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm here baby-Mr.Secord (talk) 20:46, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Babe, I'm sorry I couldn't see you today, I have to go to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow, alright babe. I love you, good night-Mr.Secord (talk) 02:55, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Of course I love you-Mr.Secord (talk) 19:31, May 13, 2013 (UTC) What's that supposed to mean?-Mr.Secord (talk) 21:11, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I understand babe, don't worry about it.-Mr.Secord (talk) 21:48, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm here babe-Mr.Secord (talk) 22:04, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm here-Mr.Secord (talk) 23:15, May 13, 2013 (UTC) It went well baby-Mr.Secord (talk) 01:48, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I didn't leave, something screwed up my user-Mr.Secord (talk) 01:51, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Wtf does YOLO mean?-Mr.Secord (talk) 01:54, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Ah-Mr.Secord (talk) 01:56, May 14, 2013 (UTC) LOL-Mr.Secord (talk) 02:15, May 14, 2013 (UTC) That was funny-Mr.Secord (talk) 02:29, May 14, 2013 (UTC) The one that says "U Mad" upside down.-Mr.Secord (talk) 02:38, May 14, 2013 (UTC) You're right, you're hot, I'm hot and our sex life is fantastic.-Mr.Secord (talk) 21:14, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm there-Mr.Secord (talk) 21:40, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi sexy I'm here-Mr.Secord (talk) 00:57, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Dat spam Hi baby-Mr.Secord (talk) 23:33, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: I wasn't around then. Yes, I am working on stuff. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 16:14, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, connection lost. I do have to leave too. I will think the stuff through. The Angel of Terror 22:35, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Will you still check in every so often? The Angel of Terror 18:33, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Did it say I left? The Angel of Terror 21:08, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Ah, missed you. The Angel of Terror 00:00, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Connection loss. The Angel of Terror 01:06, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 03:32, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about not being around when you sent me the message The Angel of Terror 01:51, January 21, 2015 (UTC) You've been messaging me during times I haven't been around, lol The Angel of Terror 02:52, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:37, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hh Can I use Ashley Soyokaze's pic? Toto Sakigami (talk) 01:09, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:23, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Not that I know of, why? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:31, March 13, 2015 (UTC) talk I need the picture for a character. It's perfect for her and I couldn't find one. Toto Sakigami (talk) 02:14, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi The Angel of Terror 08:51, March 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry for not responding. I have now dissociated myself from New Amazons. Because of this, I want to know if you want Ashley to join Ayana Hamontree's security forces or the BSAA. The Angel of Terror 05:22, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Of course. Much has changed since you left. I have a new story written out for Ashley Soyokaze. The Angel of Terror 21:05, November 26, 2016 (UTC)